1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a supply belt, in particular for the supply of a soil working device, which comprises at least one supply line and at least one segmental chain formed of a plurality of segments, which are lined up on a guide rope. Furthermore, holders are provided which are spaced apart from each other and attached on segments of the segmental chain and designed for holding the at least one supply line along the segmental chain.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR §§1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Supply belts of such kind are used for example for the power supply of trench wall cutters and are also referred to as power belts. In such case an appropriate feed drum is provided on a carrier device. The supply belt is wound onto this drum and is unwound during the sinking of the trench wall cutter for the following of the supply belt.
For the depth control of the cutter at least one supporting rope is additionally provided. For this supporting rope a further winch drum is usually provided on the carrier device. During operation of the trench wall cutter the two winch drums for the supply belt and for the supporting rope must be controlled in a synchronous manner in order to avoid undesired forces acting on the trench wall cutter. These forces might lead to a tilting of the cutter, as a result of which the trench wall about to be produced might not be set up at the desired location.
Such a supply belt for a trench wall cutter is known for instance from DE 41 19 211 C1.